coldwarriorgamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mrorangehorseman10/The Axis Strikes Back: A Modern Day Playthrough
Welcome, everyone, to my modern day Cold Warrior playthrough. Before we get into the action, let's talk about the setup of this playthrough. I'm picking the 2000 start date, since that's the recommended start date in this mod. I'll also turn on historical AI, so that the rest of the world behaves normally. This is largely just a personal preference on my part, though. However, I will use the game rules to do one thing; I'll force Japan and Italy to go down the fascist part of their trees, so that I can restore the Axis. I'll also be disabling all other factions. The mod that I'm using for this is called The New Millennium; it's a pretty good mod, you should check it out. Alright; now that all the fluff about the setup is done, let's start the game. Part 1: Humble Beginnings January, 2000 It has been two years since I, Gerhard Schröder, was elected Chancellor of Germany. More importantly, we are now entering into a new century. In October of this year, it shall be ten years since Germany has been united! Me and the Social Democrats shall make this century a good one for the German people. September, 2000 Disregard what Mr. Schröder says. This century will be a good one for the German people, but he will not be the one to make it so. After my comrades and I marched on Berlin this month, the cowardly Social Democratic government has stepped down. I, Udo Voigt, am the new leader of the German nation and people. As the new Führer of the Fourth German Reich, I shall make the Reich rise again, and unleash a new storm over Europe! February, 2001 A number of important things have taken place in Germany. The current German military is weak and ineffective, so we have begun a rearmament program to expand and devote more resources to the Bundeswehr, which we shall rename to the Wehrmacht. We have also been kicked out of the European Union; however, we will have more opportunity to invade EU member states if we are not a member of that organization, so that is not much of a loss. Additionally, we have begun to create a plan to invade and annex Austria. This plan, which we have entitled "Operation Reunion", will be executed once we have fixed the main issues with the Bundeswehr, and have recruited more soldiers to fight for the Reich. After we have finished fixing the Bundeswehr's many faults, as the Bundeswehr in its current state is woefully inefficient, we will begin an industrial buildup. As of now, we have little industry, so an industrial buildup will be essential before we invade Austria. In the meantime, I shall prepare the army to invade Luxembourg, as they seem to be a relatively easy target. May, 2001 My prediction was correct! We are finished fixing the Bundeswehr's problems, and our rearmament is being greatly expanded. We have also begun to expand our industry, so that we will be able to produce more firepower for our troops. In other news, I have declared war on Luxembourg. About an hour later, that war is over, and the invasion of Luxembourg is complete. Now that the war is over, Luxembourg has been entirely annexed into the Reich. However, although we have gained control of Luxembourg, the United Nations has issued a statement of condemnation of our invasion. No matter; we don't care what the rest of the world thinks. August, 2001 I have been informed that the Italian government has been overthrown; they have followed in our footsteps and restored a fascist government in place of a democratic one. Their new leader, Roberto Fiore, does not currently seem to be open to restoring the Italo-German alliance; however, we may be able to convince him. My government has begun working on international diplomacy, as it would be best to have allies, and we are currently focusing on improving our relations with Italy. Additionally, we have devised a rough plan for the execution of Operation Reunion. First, we will attempt to take control of western Austria. Then, we will begin to fight towards Graz, and then encircle and besiege the city. Next, we will invade the north of Austria and encircle Vienna, before assaulting the city. Austria should surrender after this takes place; however, in the event that they do not surrender, we will simply attack into the rest of Austria. We have additionally begun spying on and fabricating a justification for war on Austria; once we have annexed the country and implemented a full German reunification, we will pursue an alliance with Italy. Then, we shall look to restoring our historical borders. See you soon! Yours sincerely, Udo Voigt. Part 2: Operation Reunion September, 2001 We have finished preparing for war with Austria. The justification is complete, and we are now ready to declare war. Additionally, we have ordered our spies to sabotage Austrian infrastructure. It is time to execute Operation Reunion! Now that I have declared war against Austria, Operation Reunion is being executed. Within the first week of the war, we have begun our attack on western Austria. The primary objective of this stage in the war is to take full control of Tyrol. Due to the small size of the Austrian army, our attack appears to be succeeding. We have successfully broken through and captured Bregenz, Dornbirn, Feldkirch, Salzburg, and Innsbruck. October, 2001 Now that Tyrol is under our full control, we have begun the push towards Graz. However, due to our so-called "aggression against Austria", the United Nations has issued another statement of condemnation against us. Again, that is of no matter to me. About a week later, the Wehrmacht has successfully encircled Graz. Now that Graz is surrounded, we shall attack the Austrian army stationed in the city. Due to the encirclement, we should be able to successfully capture the city. We will also begin the third phase of Operation Reunion; the invasion of northern Austria through Bavaria. Graz has fallen to the glorious German Reich! Now that we control Graz, the third phase of the invasion has begun! The army that we have chosen to use for the third phase is defeating the Austrian divisions, and I believe we will break through soon. November, 2001 The Wehrmacht has successfully encircled Vienna! The attack on the army in Vienna has begun, and Austria is about to be reunited with the Reich! Four days later, the battle in Vienna is complete. Vienna is now held by the German army. Austria did not survive long after the fall of Vienna; they surrendered shortly after the capture of Vienna. Austria has been annexed back into the Reich. Finally, the German people are united! However, this is not the end of our conquests. With the conquest of Austria, we now hold new borders... January, 2002 Due to our annexation of Austria, the United Nations has implemented sanctions upon our nation. This may seem like a bad thing; however, by doing so, the UN only shows its cowardice, and does not put a dent in our economy. It displays that the UN is too weak to stop Germany from conquering Europe once more! In other news, Italy is now open to an alliance. We have signed a treaty with their government establishing an alliance with their nation, which we have named the Axis, after the alliance between Germany, Italy and Japan during World War 2. Additionally, we have begun to draft a plan for the invasion of the Czech Republic. We shall call our plan "Operation Recovery", as we intend to recover the Sudetenland, in addition to the rest of the Czech Republic. We have also begun to prepare to demand western Poland, which was stolen from Germany at the end of World War One and World War Two. If the Poles make the mistake of not accepting and returning the land to us, we will be forced to use military force against them. They may be more likely to accept if we have finished building a nuclear weapon once we demand the land; however, I intend to keep our nuclear program a secret until we have built at least 5 nuclear bombs. In any case, western Poland will be ours, whether the Polish want it to be or not! We will show the world that we are the strongest nation and people on the face of the planet, and that we will never be defeated again! The UN and the weak capitalist democracies of Europe and the West are too cowardly to stop us! Yours sincerely, Udo Voigt. Part 3: The Berlin Conferences February, 2002 We have issued our statement demanding the return of western Poland to us. After the Berlin Conference between me and Polish president Aleksander Kwaśniewski, an agreement has been reached to return all of western Poland to Germany. Polish forces have evacuated the area, and the area is now under German control. Now that the land has been returned to us, we will begin to focus on demanding the return of Königsberg. Additionally, we now hold a longer border with the Czech Republic. As a result, we have begun to alter the plan for Operation Recovery. March, 2002 The Second Berlin Conference, in which Vladimir Putin and I discussed the status of the Königsberg region, is now complete. A settlement has been concluded permitting the Reich to annex the area. Now that we are in control of Königsberg once again, we shall prepare to issue our statement demanding the return of Memel to the German Reich. Once we are in control of Memel, we shall look west. April, 2002 Memel is ours once again! We have taken control of the area after the Third Berlin Conference. The Ostgebiete are now fully under German control! Now that we have taken control of all of eastern Germany, we shall focus on reclaiming our former western territories. First, we shall demand the return of Elsaß-Lothringen; next, we will demand Eupen-Malmedy. Finally, we shall demand Nordschleswig. Once we have fully restored the borders of the German Empire, we will be ready to execute Operation Recovery. July, 2002 The Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth Berlin Conferences are all finally complete. The capitalist democracies of the West and the United Nations have proven their weakness and cowardice! Elsass-Lothringen, Eupen-Malmedy, and Nordschleswig have all finally been restored to the control of the glorious German Reich! However, this does not mean that we are done conquering territory. It is time for us to execute Operation Recovery! August, 2002 It has been two weeks since the declaration of war upon the Czech Republic, and we have already taken the entirety of the Sudetenland, and we have begun to attack Prague. The annexation of the Czech Republic is coming! We have also attacked into Moravia, and we have begun to take control of the area. The general commanding the army fighting the Czechs, Klaus Reinhardt, told me that he expects his soldiers to be in Prague by September. September, 2002 General Reinhardt's prediction appears to have been correct. Shortly after taking Prague, the Czech Republic has surrendered and has been annexed to the Reich. Operation Recovery is officially complete. I have also been informed that Japan has had a coup d'etat. A fascist dictatorship has been established in the country, and the new Prime Minister of Japan, Nobuyuki Suzuki, has stated that he is willing to join the Axis. I expect Japan to be a full member of the Axis within the year. The bad news is that the United Nations has implemented harsher sanctions against us after our annexation of the Czech Republic. However, that doesn't matter to me and the rest of the NPD; I do intend to make Germany into a fully autarkic state, and I am sure our friends, Roberto Fiore and Nobuyuki Suzuki, intend to do the same thing with their countries. Yours sincerely, Udo Voigt. Part 4: The Western Blitzkrieg December, 2002 I have attended the Tokyo Conference with Nobuyuki Suzuki, and we have agreed to allow Japan to join the Axis. Additionally, we have begun to draft a plan to invade the Low Countries, the codename of which is Operation Torrent. The general idea is that we will launch an invasion into Belgium and the Netherlands to annex the countries, but we intend to further expound on the idea. I intend for the invasion to begin in early 2003. February, 2003 We have finished preparing our invasion of the Low Countries, and Operation Torrent has officially begun. The Wehrmacht has begun its push into Belgium and the Netherlands, and I believe that we will have captured Liege, Groningen and Eindhoven by next week. We additionally have plans for after one country surrenders; if Belgium should surrender first, we will use this to attack the Netherlands from the south, and if the Netherlands is the first to surrender, we shall attack south into Belgium. About six days later, we have completed our invasion of Belgium, and have begun to strike north from Belgium into the Netherlands. I believe we will have conquered the entire Low Countries by March. March, 2003 The Netherlands has surrendered! The Wehrmacht has moved in and completely occupied the country, and Operation Torrent is complete. Now that the war is over, we will officially integrate the Low Countries into the Reich. Now that the former Benelux has been completely conquered, we will begin to devise a plan for an invasion of Denmark... April, 2003 The plan for the invasion of Denmark, dubbed "Operation Hammer", has been devised. Our first army involved in the war will strike north into Aarhus, while our second army will attack east into Copenhagen. Field Marshal Volker Wieker told me he expects Denmark to fall within a month. We will begin the invasion next month. May, 2003 The invasion of Denmark has begun! We have begun to punch through the country, and we have already captured Kolding and Odense. The UN has condemned us for our invasion, but that will not stop us! Two days later, we have successfully encircled Copenhagen after capturing Aarhus. What little remains of the Danish army remains in the city, so we shall attack into Copenhagen to capture it. I expect the war to be over as soon as Copenhagen falls. The battle of Copenhagen lasted for only four hours, and Denmark has surrendered to Germany. With the Danish surrender, we shall incorporate their nation into the Reich. With the invasion, occupation, and annexation of Denmark officially complete, we now look east for Lebensraum. Yours sincerely, Udo Voigt. Category:Blog posts Category:AAR